Casual Day
by TakeTenEyes
Summary: It's a normal day for Ino... until the pineapple head came to the shop. I guess it's that troublesome when Konoha is both of their hometown. ShikaIno oneshot X3 R&R!


**This was really making a mess in the files of my computer. So I dug it up and thought of submitting this. It's a oneshot for now, just read and review. See ya at the end! **

* * *

She sighed as she handled the flowers carefully in a pot. It was just an ordinary...well, normal day for her here in Konoha. She was actually bored since her shift got longer than expected. Her mom was visiting an old friend while her dad was on a mission. 

The door opened as the girl who was bored is now curious. She turned around and saw a young man with his hair up and tied that gives out a description to...

...a pineapple head as we could say for now.

She giggled about this 'head' of his (take it easy on me, don't know what to describe, lol) but then smiled simply and went back to taking care of the flowers since the stranger was browsing around.

"Uh...excuse me?" a voice from the stranger said minutes later as she turned to face him. "Yes, may I help you?" she said politely. "Well, if you don't help me, then what the hell, this flower shop will be out of business" the man said plainly with hesitation as she narrowed her eyes on him.

She scoffed before saying "What do you want, sir?" "_A guy like him shouldn't be this grumpy or something...it's a beautiful day"_ she thought. But then again, she was bored at the first place...but still. She tilted her head as she was waiting for a reply from the man.

"How much are these?" he asked while handing out a lovely bouquet of flowers. She just rolled her eyes, stared at the bouquet and took it gently. "It's the same amount as you buy a ramen at Ichiraku" she answered.

"Okay, wrap them up with those...troublesome girly colored wrapper or something" he said not caring about the world. "You shouldn't be like that if you're giving it to a special girl, you know" she said with a sly.

"If you call a pain in the ass yet loving mother a special girl...then sure I'm giving it to a special girl since it's her birthday." he said sarcastically as ino raised her eyebrow. "Oh...okay...right...here you go" she gave the flowers back to the unfriendly costumer while that customer paid for it.

"Come again!" she said with no care anymore after seeing his attitude.

_"Too bad...he had some looks...I guess...but damn, his attitude...totally reeks"_ she thought to herself while playing with her hair.

She look up to see the grumpy costumer still standing in front of her. "You're still here?" "Yeah..." "Why? To annoy me or something?" she said ironically. "You're the one who's annoying. Where's my change?" he said as she took out some yen while mumbling something vicious about him.

"You really need to clear out your throat. You could let some of your costumers catch a cold, you know" he pointed out as she slapped the money on the desk. "If those costumers are any like you then I would care less!!!" she exclaimed. He was really getting on her nerves.

"Whatever...troublesome..." he whispered loudly to himself which unfortunately, she heard."What did you say?!" she shouted before grabbing his collar.

"Whoa, easy there… The costumer's always right. You are getting more troublesome...hmpf...women" he said as she couldn't take it anymore. She was steaming mad as she had just let go of the man.

"I'll get out of here. This place is troublesome like you" he said and went out of the Yamanaka flower shop. "Thank goodness, he's gone. I might've killed him or something." she said to herself and went back to work. Ino Yamanaka never knew and wouldn't want to know who that guy was...

* * *

"Hey, you want some?" a chubby teenage boy was munching on some potato chips from the pack on his left hand. "No, thanks." we are back to the pineapple head that was now lying down beside the chubby kid nearby a tree. He was watching the clouds go by as that was one of his hobbies. 

"What's so nice about the clouds up there?" the pineapple head's friend asked. (Okay, I'm sorry of calling him a pineapple head wahahha, I like Shikamaru no worries.) "Don't know. It calms me, I guess." he said as he was drifting to sleep.

"Did your mom like the flowers?" his friend asked causing his nap not to take place. "Yeah, I guess. It was better than the gift I gave her last year." he replied. "Why? What did you give her last year?"

"Uhh..." he thought about what he did give her last year. "Come to think of it...nothing at all" he said.

Behind the tree that the two young men were was two teenage girls. One of them was as you guess, Ino Yamanaka. "How was your day in the shop?" a pink haired friend of hers asked. "As usual...but then..." "But then what?" her friend asked with a question mark on her head.

"There was this idiotic guy who entered the shop..."

Can you believe it? The two young men were discussing about this too.

"A troublesome girl in the shop I entered..."

"...he kind of has some looks, you know. Broad shoulders and has a handsome face at least..."

"...she's blonde, pretty as we could say. She was cheerful then..."

"...but next thing you know his attitude acts up. He is so rude! A PAIN IN THE ASS!!!"

"...did I just say cheerful? She was a total woman, all right. Total headache! A BITCH I TELL YOU!"

"He...is...sooo..."

"She...is...sooo..."

"ANNOYING!!!!!!!!" both of them shouted in unison as they stopped in unison knowing that there were some voices behind the tree that they were in.

"YOU?!" they both complained as soon as they saw each other. Their friends were just watching the scene.

"Ohhh...you were talking about Shikamaru Nara" her friend said pointing out. "Ino Yamanaka? Never thought you would meet her" his friend said still munching on some chips.

Right now...was trouble.

* * *

**And now I know why it was getting old in my files. When I typed this, I had a writer's block and well, I can't think of anything for this fic to continue. So would you mind placing your suggestions in your review? Or just review to say how ok this review was? -Gets shot for asking too much- **

**Anyway, take care to all of you. **

**Shikaino pwns you all! XD**


End file.
